Scryed – Children of the Advent
by Robster80
Summary: One world destroyed, another affected by its destruction, and the force behind it wishes to repeat the process. Fate gathers a group of unlikely heroes as one girl delves into teh engima called love and a boy she meets discovers his alterpower...


**Scryed – Children of the Advent  
****Prologue**

**By Robster80**

Author's notes: I was on a Scryed kick when I first concocted this story idea. I first got introduced to the series after catching one episode on Adult Swim back in January 2006, and after that I picked up the anime and manga from a friend at an anime club (legit copies, mind you; no bootlegs or scanlations). Personally, I like the manga better because of several characters I liked were killed off in the anime, like Cherise (I'm going by the Tokyopop translation for her name, it's easier to spell).

…Did I just give out a spoiler for the anime? Sorry!

This fic resulted after reading an unfinished hentai/comedy/drama entitled "Full Circle," and I decided to try my hand at Scryed fanfics. Mind you, though, this is gonna be an AU/crossover fic. Also, this was originally posted on but I looked back and noticed some HUGE mistakes and wish to correct them here.

In closing, I want to remind you all that I do NOT own any of the characters used in this story. These stories are for fun, not profit. Also, there will be character bashing in case you all haven't figured it out from the above prologue. –R80

_  
Don't ask me why, but when I woke up this morning there was some sort of feeling deep within my gut telling me today was going to be a turning point in my life. It sort of haunted me while I took my morning shower, ate my breakfast with my teammates and several other HOLY members, and even now more than ever after talking with a client of sorts, or should I say former client of sorts._

_Oh, sorry, I'm getting ahead of myself. My name is Cherise Adjani, 18 years old and one of the few, the proud, alter-users of HOLY. Alter-users are kinda like those mutants some old folks talk about from a legendary comic book; we each have special powers that mostly vary from person to person, and HOLY is a group dedicated to preserve order for normal people against wild and unruly alter-users from the Lost Ground, an island exiled from Japan where there is a severe lack of order and prosperity, but the people do their best to get by. Oh yeah, my power is healing others, called "Eternal Devotion." That should sum things for now._

_I used to live out there in the wastes of the Lost Ground for a time, but I was held against my will by a vicious gang. I know what you're thinking, and the answer is "no, I wasn't raped," though it came pretty close. At age 15, I was rescued by HOLY. Actually, it was by one man from HOLY, Ryuhou Tairen. I can still recall his words when he found me huddled on the floor of the hiding place that gang had me in: "You're free."_

_It was like a dream come true to me. Yes, I was free, and that meant I could make my own decisions; I decided to follow Ryuhou by joining HOLY right off the bat. What can I say? He was the first guy to treat me like a person and not property. And amazingly, I was accepted to join his team, alongside my long-lost cousin and her boyfriend, no less. At that moment, I felt truly whole again, save for not fully telling Ryuhou how I felt about him._

_Lately, though, Ryuhou's been more obsessed with subduing outlaw alter-users, one in particular named Kazuma; he's always so cold, especially to me no matter what I do. Also, my cousin seems to enjoy teasing me about my situation with Ryuhou. But what really bothered me was a missing persons' case that got floated our way. A guy around my age, from what I read in the file, had gone missing from his home where he lived with his mother; he just walked out and never came home. Ryuhou assigned the case to my cousin and her boyfriend, and what did they do? Absolutely nothing! Over two months go by and they haven't put any effort into finding this guy._

_Now comes the kicker, as we get to what happened after breakfast. As I said before, something within me said today was a turning point for me. After breakfast, the mother of our missing person arrived. Ryuhou and the others had gone off hunting Kazuma, so I got stuck with the duty of telling her that we had done nothing to find her son. Surprisingly, I never got to say this, because she came right out and said to forget it. I asked why and she said that she found her son staying with some new friends, whom she met and found she could trust them. Her last words were what really stumped me: "He's still alive, and that's really all that matters to me."_

_Now if you ask me, something just isn't adding up here. My gut tells me this suddenly-closed case is the turning point, because I sure don't feel like telling Ryuhou how I feel at this moment. To tell you the truth, last night I offered him a cup of coffee and he told me I should have been "doing my job" rather than wasting time with coffee, and he was really rude, too. Yeah, he's been rude since Kazuma came into our lives, but this was going too far._

_Anyway, I'm going to talk to Commander Zigmar, the head of HOLY, about this case. I just hope he's in a good mood, considering all the trouble Kazuma's been causing us._

To Be Begun…

Please read & Review. Whether I'll post the rest up is up to you, the viewers. – R80


End file.
